


夜行

by weeweeorerica



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeweeorerica/pseuds/weeweeorerica
Summary: 德利赫特×格纳布里  友情向假如德利赫特和格纳布里共度一晚？本来可以是个标题党hhh





	夜行

**Author's Note:**

> 想写他俩纯粹是因为发现二位在过去的一个赛季频频交手，多亏了我饼你贾的欧冠，德国和荷兰的欧国联及欧预赛，共同谱写了奇妙缘分之歌。我寻思着你俩见了这么多次也该熟络熟络吧？
> 
> 今年清明时就有了这个想法，然而五个月过去了两人又要见面了我才写出来。很多事都变了，比如小队的去处，不理的发型，但对两人的愿景是不变的。
> 
> 私设两人在青年队时就见过面了。（然而不理比小队大四岁这显然是不可能的……）
> 
> 85%的臆想与15%的现实。都是瞎写。

3月24日，荷兰主场负于德国。赛后，双方球员分别向到场的球迷致谢。失落的荷兰球迷，带着作古的主场对阵德国23年不败纪录，陆陆续续离开。偌大的克鲁伊夫球场里，属于德国人的欢庆时刻还在继续。

年轻的阿贾克斯队长站在场边张望，他在等待，等待某个老对手，某个熟悉的面孔来跟他打个招呼。格纳布里意犹未尽地从喜悦的海洋中脱身，他背向看台，瞥见了那个年轻的身影，便一路小跑至德利赫特面前，拍了拍对方的肩以示问候。

“嘿，马泰斯。”

德利赫特回过神来，居高临下地看着对方。

“嘿，塞尔吉。”

过于礼貌的问好反而让四周的空气又安静了下来。格纳布里不知要如何避免这场对话的主题往赞扬和安慰上靠拢，他灵光一闪，说出了自己脑中未成形的想法：“我后天才回慕尼黑，你有一天时间带我逛逛阿姆斯特丹。”

“你这是在以胜利者的姿态向我发号施令吗？”德利赫特加重了“胜利者”的语气。

“让你小子当个导游你就这么不乐意吗？”格纳布里抬起手象征性地拍了拍德利赫特的脑袋。

“行行行，”德利赫特捂住被袭击的后脑勺，皱起眉头，假装做出艰难妥协的样子，“进球者说什么都是对的。你什么时候想出来玩了记得提前通知我一声。回见。”语毕，德利赫特便自顾自地朝球员通道走去。

“回见。”格纳布里向那个橙衣少年的背影喊道。想到这个四年前就已和现在的自己一样高的小伙子微微吃瘪的样子，一丝成就感挂上了他上扬的嘴角。

几个小时后，刷社交软件刷得正起劲的德利赫特算是体验了什么叫人在家中坐，任务天上来。

格纳布里发来一条新消息：我今晚就想出来逛逛，帮我搞辆自行车来。

德利赫特看了一眼时间，新的一天已悄悄到来，而阿姆斯特丹的夜生活才刚刚开始。

中央火车站见，那里车多。在手机上敲出这句话后他不忘加上一个翻白眼的emoji。按下发送键后他便从沙发上起身，拍了拍自行车座上积了大半年的灰，出门驶入了夜色中。

格纳布里找到德利赫特时对方正站在两辆自行车旁，一脸严肃地告诉他：“你无法想象我把两辆车同时推到这里付出了多大的努力。”

格纳布里摆出一副看好戏的神情：“能者多劳嘛，辛苦了，导游。不过，阿姆斯特丹的天才少年，欧洲金童竟然无法得到路人的任何帮助，这可算得上人间奇事。”

被拆穿的德利赫特连忙转移话题，指了指身后的一辆自行车，说道：“刚租的，今晚归你了。”

两人跨上车座并排骑行，格纳布里提起上一次随队来阿姆斯特丹的回忆：“去年十二月来这，我就在路边站着，什么也没干，居然差点被骑自行车的人撞倒。看来在荷兰，骑手是个比司机危险的物种。”

德利赫特笑着回应：“你错了，险些撞到你的肯定是外地游客，本地人不会那么莽撞的，他们精明得很。”

看见金发男孩意气风发的笑容，格纳布里开起玩笑：“自从欧冠小组赛后，你的集锦里永远少不了你在角旗杆附近防我的片段。我都惨做背景板了，油管博主还强行给你加特效，我真看不下去了，太不公平了。我得想想办法让我的集锦里出现我成功突破你的防守破门得分的镜头。”

德利赫特识相地接了句：“幸好青少年梯队的比赛录像少，人们看不到我被你晃倒的场面。”

“谢谢提醒。我都快忘了我曾有这样的光辉岁月，我很期待再来一次重现历史。”格纳布里故意使自己的语调听起来很夸张。

德利赫特无奈地摇了摇头。

熙熙攘攘的中央火车站逐渐远去，夜幕笼罩下水坝广场的人流只多不少，他们在纵横交错的运河带上肆意骑行，经过一座有一座散发人文气息的博物馆。灯红酒绿的舞池并非他们的驻足之处，毕竟，格纳布里的目的不是纵情声色，仅仅是和老朋友聊聊天而已。

最终，格纳布里提议把自行车靠在桥栏上，他们得歇一歇。“就在这看看河水和路人也挺好的。”格纳布里给出了一个不具说服力的理由，可谁会在意呢？

德利赫特偏过头盯着格纳布里的头发，伸手摸了摸他圆圆的寸头，开口问道：“你现在怎么不染金发了？”

格纳布里嫌弃地看了他一眼，回答：“曾经盲目追求时尚，如今生活磨平了我的棱角。”

“其实我第一次见你就对你印象很深，因为你当时的发型像有人把爆米花扣在了你头上。”

听到自己的黑历史以如此直白的方式被提起，对方用的比喻甚至恰到好处，格纳布里一时想不出有什么反击的话，只好瞪了德利赫特一眼，大男孩乖乖闭嘴。

德利赫特的双唇停止了运动，思维却依旧活跃。深夜里迎面拂过的风有些凉，骤降的气温触到了他的某根神经，他一头扎进了过去的时光。第一次见面？第一次交手？他在脑海中搜寻着当时的心情。彼时的他们都已踏上成为职业球员的必由之路，离成名却还有很远的一段距离。那时候的他们是否想过自己能走到今天这一步呢？

德利赫特说出了心中的疑问，进而谈起这几年通往职业道路上的每一个脚印。“曾经我觉得这条路是正确且适合我的，那我就应该坚定地走下去。好在我走得还算顺利，不至于动摇当初的选择。我有了更大的舞台，更多的机会，可随之而来的是更多的关注，更多的责任，更多的批评。我需要面对媒体的长枪短炮，试着忽略网络上的指责与谩骂，要调节好更衣室关系，还有——思考未来的去向。似乎很难再做到像过去那样完全专注于足球了。”

格纳布里静静听完德利赫特的诉说，潺潺运河水夹杂着回忆缓缓淌过他的心田，他思索了一会儿才开口：“马泰斯，你很幸运，能从阿贾克斯的青训营一路升上一线队，还站稳了脚跟，中途没走过什么岔路。我就不一样了，16岁就远赴伦敦是个艰难的决定，踢得有点起色之后偏偏遭遇大伤，队里没了我的位置，被租到西布朗时也几乎没有出场机会，我简直要迷失在接二连三的伤病和无尽的等待中了。和贝莱林成为挚友算是那段糟糕时光的唯一慰藉。做出回到德国的决定也很难，也许，我跟阿森纳真的有缘无分。及时我带着奥运会金靴的荣誉回德国，拜仁也无法直接给我机会。在不莱梅和霍芬海姆的那两年是考验，通往拜仁的路同样很难，但我总算抓住机会了。”格纳布里露出一丝苦笑。

明明眼前的人只比自己大四岁，德利赫特却从他的话语间听出了几分沧桑。

格纳布里继续说道：“我知道你天赋异禀，但你的成长速度还是大大超出我的预期。你在不到20岁时就已经历过许多球员渴望经历的一切：俱乐部国家队双主力，踢过欧战决赛，被任命为队长，得到众多豪门青睐，在欧冠中淘汰皇马…….老天，你的十九岁也太精彩了。但年纪轻轻就成为全欧的焦点也是你的不幸，“天才”“金童”们短暂地发光后渐渐陨落的例子太多了，你身上承载的压力肯定比十九岁的我要大。你会在无数人充满期待的的目光中前行，也许有的目光锐利如刀锋，会刺伤你，但疤痕与鼓励都可化作你向前的动力。你是天生的领袖，马泰斯，你已经在这条路上走得很好了，勇敢地走下去，未来会更好的。无论你的未来在何方，去征服整个欧洲吧。你能做到的，你会做到的。”

听了年长者开导自己的这番话，德利赫特觉得身上的担子好像轻了些，又好像重了些。橘黄色的光线落在他身上，勾勒出一张正在沉思的面庞，他默默点了点头。

德利赫特陪格纳布里一路骑回酒店，丝毫没有意识到自己又将陷入处理两辆自行车的困境。

分别时，他们给了对方一个有力度的拥抱，他们身上承载着彼此的期许与鼓励。

九月见，我们会再次全取三分的。

九月见，我们会复仇的。

德利赫特坚毅的眼神中倒映出格纳布里欣慰的微笑。

前路漫漫，夜行不易。共勉吧，兄弟。

**Author's Note:**

> 总算在德荷大战开始前的几个小时搞完了，拖延症晚期无疑。拖拖拖，拖到格纳布里都拿了拜仁赛季最佳了，德利赫特都官宣尤文了，我还没开始写，导致写的过程中会出现初始想法与现实不符的情况，各种不科学。到最后觉得有些头轻脚重，鸡汤意味太浓？
> 
> 万万没想到第一次写同人竟然写的是友情向。
> 
> 小队说游客才会撞人出自这篇文章https://www.dongqiudi.com/archive/903633.html
> 
> 格纳布里16年的发型真的有点像爆米花扣头上哈哈哈。
> 
> 不理在阿森纳的经历挺让人惋惜的。虽然官方从来没有承认过，但根据图片报的阴谋论，他去不莱梅这笔交易其实和我饼有关。强行提了一嘴贝莱林是因为他俩的友谊太戳我了。明明不在一个联赛了，也不像双德一样还能做国家队队友，但两人关系还是很好，贝莱林会为他嘲讽不用他的西布朗教练，格纳布里还是会看你厂的比赛并点名贝莱林，哇有这样一个一起成长始终保持联系的兄弟真好。
> 
> 果然，再过一会儿德利赫特和格纳布里又要在场上交手了。输赢咱就不谈了，都别受伤就好。


End file.
